Soft error correction code decoders are commonly being used for NAND flash channels. The soft decoders are more powerful than hard decoders. However, the soft decoders use log likelihood ratio values as input data. Knowledge of the flash channels is a prerequisite to generate the log likelihood ratio values. In practice, exact channel knowledge is always not available. Furthermore, the estimated channel knowledge can simply be incorrect.